To Make Her Smile
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: Raven is upset about what she is going to be forced to do for her father, but someone helps cheer her up, if only for a small time. One-shot Raven and Kyd Wykkyd.
**I know i haven't written anything in a while but hopefully you like this one. It is Kyd Wykkyd and Raven though I never call him by that name.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

Raven had tried hard not to think of what would happen to her friends when her father took control. She didn't want to be the cause of their ended existence but there was nothing she could do. Her father was far too powerful. She hoped that maybe they would at least forgive her for this. In a few short days she was supposed to bring her father into this world.

There wasn't a part of her that really felt like she deserved forgiveness. She was the death bringer, the person who would end everything. How could she even think she deserved forgiveness?

Right now she sat in the park on a faded bench under the shade of trees. She had been out here since the sun rise and had no intention of going home anytime soon. She watched as people passed her by and those playing happily on the playground. Only bitter thoughts entered her mind. She would look at a pair of children who were chasing each other around and smiling brightly. She would watch as one would fall and scratch their knee and as the other would make them feel better and then, while seeing all those beautiful smiles she would think how in just a few days it would have meant nothing.

The woman buying her daughter an ice cream, the father teaching his son to ride a bike, the children playing and laughing, none of it would have mattered. And it was all her fault. She was going to end the world, she was going to be the reason that all this happiness just disappeared. It was her fault.

Out of know where there was an ice cream held in front of her. She looked at the chocolate flavour ice cream and followed it to the face. It was a boy with short black hair, eyes that were red but not threating and a kind smile. "I thought I might get you one two, you've been here for so long I can't believe that you're not hungry," the boy said. In his other hand he another one with mint and chocolate. "Though, if you don't like the flavour I can get you something else,"

"No, thank-you," Raven said and took the ice cream. He sat down next to her and they both ate quietly. Raven observed the boy, though there didn't seem to be anything threatening about him. She couldn't help thinking about the fact that even this boy, this nice boy would die as well.

"You seemed upset, I thought sweets might help but they don't seem to be cheering you up," he turned to her and smiled, "but I'll just keep trying till I can make you happy, no one should ever look sad,"

"I'm perfectly fine," she forced herself to smile but couldn't hold it for very long.

"I can see that you're not, your eyes say everything," when they finished eating he asked if she would mind going for a walk. They started to walk around the park. It was more peaceful than Raven had thought it would be. It seemed the further they moved into the park the less people there was.

"May I ask what is upsetting you so much," the boy said.

"It's complicated,"

"I have all the time in the world," he said, smiling at her.

"I, say you knew something bad was going to happen and people you care for are going to get hurt no matter what you do. If it was happening to the people you love, what would you do?" she couldn't even look at the boy, instead she stared at his faded and ripped jeans.

"If this is yet to happen, I would try and make every day for them a good one," he replied. It seemed to Raven that he had such a positive outlook.

"Even if you know that they might die," she didn't want to tell him that they were going to die, that everyone in the world would die. But she didn't want this person to leave either, his company was making the pain in her heart a bit more bearable.

"All the more reason to make it as magical as you. If I was to die, I would want nothing more than to see all my friends happy," he turned to Raven and smiled which she couldn't help but return. It seemed his happiness was infectious. "Hey look at that, a real smile,"

"Why did you speak to me? You probably had plans for the day, people that are like you just waiting for you to show up, happier people," Raven watch as he stopped walking and turned to her.

"I couldn't help it. I saw you and, it was like when you see a child hurt, you can't walk away, you have to help. I couldn't walk away from those sad eyes," he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "It seems weird I'm sure, but I truly believe that no one should ever feel sad or like they must bottle their emotions," he let her hand go and turned to the bushes next to them. Raven watched as he walked over and picked a flower. He then stepped back in front of her and placed the flower in her hair. "I especially don't think someone as beautiful as you should be alone,"

Raven felt her face turn red and her heat beat up. She knew she should be more worried about her friends and her father but at that moment all she could think of was this kind man. She thought greatly about his words and for quite some time she didn't reply. They had made it to the pond by the time she had managed to think of a reply.

"Do you really think that will work, I mean it is sometimes necessary for a person to be sad," she said.

"Yes, that's true. But they should still have someone there, someone who can talk to them," he looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

Raven wasn't thinking or watching what she was doing. As she stepped forward she ended up tripping an uprooted branch. Her hands and knees slammed into the dirt. She knew that she had probable scratched them but didn't care, they could be so easily healed.

The boy she had been walking with helped her up and over to a bench. He ripped off a piece of his long jacket and dipped it into the lake all while Raven protested about it being unnecessary.

"This might sting," he said as he dabbed the cloth onto her knee, cleaning up the scraps. He did this to the rest of the scraps till they were all clean. "See, all better," he smiled to her.

"It wasn't necessary, I could have cleaned them later," she mumbled. The moment he had started cleaning the scraps she had gone red. She was not use to people touching her but was especially not use to people taking care of her.

"Nonsense they might have gotten infected, plus it was worth it to see that colour on your face," he smiled again and kissed the cuts on her palm. Raven's face went brighter and she looked away from him as he kissed the other palm.

"Thank-you," she muttered and pulled her hands back to her lap. The boy held her hands there and leaned closer to her. His face was close to hers and his eyes seemed almost glowing.

"Are you thanking me for tending to your wounds, or kissing them," that smile had returned to his face, but so had something else. He seemed to be full of burning desire and Raven couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

"For cleaning my wounds," she gasped out. She couldn't hold his gaze, she had to find something to distract her. There was something about his gaze that she found mesmerising and yet so frightening at the same time. She would look anywhere but at him. She turned to the lake and flicked her eyes up to the darkening sky all while her blush was growing.

"I thought getting you to smile would be the most amazing thing in the world, and it was one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen. But somehow it's this blushing, shy girl that has me completely hypnotized," his hand reached her face and he gentle turned her to look at him. "I would like to kiss you, but I won't if you tell me not to,"

Her heart speed up even more as he lean in towards her. Her face went bright red and her body become stiff. She had gone out today to simply get away from the guilt she felt around the titans and yet now she felt content. She would make the last day for her friends prefect. Just as this boy had made hers prefect.

His lips touched hers with such lightness and he was very careful as he deepened the kiss. Raven felt his hands wrap around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. She kissed him back, though she felt unskilled compared to him.

He pulled back to take a breath and smiled at her. "I do believe that this is the best smile I have pulled from you," Raven blushed as she realised that she was smiling. She held her hands over her face to hid herself. It wasn't like she felt ashamed she was just embarrassed. The boy laughed and let her sit back down. "I don't think I've ever had a kiss like that before either,"

"Do you mean unskilled or bad," she mumbled.

"Actually I could sum up that kiss with the same word I would use to sum up how today went,"

"Horrible," she finally placed her hands back down, though she knew she was still blushing.

"Not at all, I would call today," he leaned back over her and placed a hand on her face, steading her as he leaned in. His lips were a whisper away from hers. "Perfect,"


End file.
